


Długie pomarańczowe z oczami

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: W życiu Albusa pojawiła się nowa miłość, więc Scorpius znalazł sobie zastępczego kompana do łóżka.(Cóż... niezupełnie).





	Długie pomarańczowe z oczami

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter**

— Hej, Scor... Pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że nie ma w naszym życiu miejsca na zwierzątko?

— Nom.

— Tia... — Odchrząkam. — No więc w dalszym ciągu go w sumie nie ma, ale skoro tak bardzo chcesz, możemy, ten. Poszukać czegoś.

Unoszę wzrok, by zobaczyć, jak lustruje mnie tymi swoimi księżycowymi oczami, a potem uśmiecha się, wracając do swoich papierów.

— Nie musisz tego dla mnie robić, kocie - oznajmia miękko. Bardzo miękko, i aż czuję tą lekką kpinę.

Przewracam oczami.

— Ależ ja _chcę_ , słońce ty moje. Ze szczerego mego serca. — Przykładam uroczyście dłoń do piersi.

— Aw. Twoje szczere serce zabiło mocniej do jakiegoś wężyka?

— Och, jak ty mnie zadziwiająco znasz, doprawdy. Aż żem poruszony.

I tak oto wybraliśmy się do sklepu zoologicznego.

* * *

— Cuchnie tu — stwierdzam, wszedłszy do królestwa zwierzątek najróżniejszych rodzajów.

Wzdycha. — Mmm. Piękno natury. — A potem rozpoczyna przechadzkę ewidentnie zmierzającą ku futerkowcom.

Przewracam oczami. Przyszedłem tu z planem, ale czemu się nie rozejrzeć.

* * *

— Awww, Al, zobacz tutaj!

Za czwartym razem, gdy to słyszę, muszę stawić czoło faktowi, że niezupełnie dane mi będzie się spokojnie rozejrzeć.

Przeciskam się między ścianą wystawioną terrarium a grupką dzieciaków stukających w ściankę jednego z nich, i lokalizuję Scora. Podchodzę i kucam przy półce, na której stoi wielka klatka z chomikami. Kilka z nich – młodych i jasnoszarych – zebrało się w misce z jedzeniem, kłębiąc się jak–

— Wyglądają jak małe szare chmurki z oczkami — stwierdzam.

Scor najwyraźniej dostał napadu słodziaśności, wpatrzony w grupkę chomiczków jak sroka w kość.

— Tia... — Odchrząkam, prostując się. - No dobra, ty się nimi naciesz, a ja pójdę oglądać węże.

Przynajmniej jego mózg jest zbyt pochłonięty topieniem się nad uroczością puchatych kulek z oczkami, żeby przypominać sobie pierdyliardy faktów na temat chomików.

Nie, ale _kocham_ go słuchać. Serio. Jego oczy wtedy tak fajnie błyszczą, jego policzki nabierają rumieńców, jego ciepły głos niesie nieskończone potoki słów... Nerdujący Scorpius to piękno w czystej postaci. Zwłaszcza jeśli się ma słabość do inteligentów.

W każdym razie, wracam w krainy dżuglami i łuskami płynące, przeciskając się znów po drodze między ścianą wystawioną terrarium a grupką dzieciaków stukających w ściankę jednego z nich.

Żółwie są spoko, ale wolę podłużne od płaskich.

* * *

Ostatecznie, wypatrzyłem piękny czarny okaz samca z krwistoczerwonym brzuchem.

— Hej, kolego. — Obserwuję go, a on obserwuje mnie swoimi czarnymi oczkami. — Przystojniak z ciebie, wiesz? Ciekawe, jaki masz charakterek...

Najporęczniej by było zasięgnąć wiedzy u sprzedawcy. (Ciekawe, czy może Scor się na tym zna...)

* * *

Gdy tym razem wracamy do domu, towarzyszy nam mój czarno-czerwony Popiołek.

— A ty jednak żadnego nowego kumpla nie znalazłeś? — zwracam się do Scora, gdy otwiera przede mną drzwi i pomaga mi nie rąbnąć terrarium o futrynę.

— Nah, chyba rzeczywiście wolę nie zagracać sobie życia. — Wzrusza ramionami, a ja nie jestem zupełnie przekonany. — Natomiast _coś_ jednak kupiłem.

— O. A co? — Stawiam Popiołka tymczasowo na stoliku w salonie.

Szczerzy się, wyjmując rzeczone coś z kieszeni płaszcza. — Długie Pomarańczowe z Oczami. — Prezentuje mi pluszowego wężyka.

— W sensie, "długie pomarańczowe z oczami" to jego imię?

— Wstępnie. Zawsze mogę je zmienić. Ty masz swojego, ja mam swojego. Tak jakby, bo właściwie i tak wszystko dzielimy, ale... — Wzrusza ramionami.

Parskam śmiechem. — Tego to możesz sobie nawet zaczarować.

— Owszem. Aczkolwiek, wiesz, żaden wąż nie przebije mojego ulubionego.  
Unoszę pytająco brwi.

— Tego różowego, który nie tryska jadem, tylko spermą. — Cmoka mnie w nos.

Merlinie.

— Ty naprawdę nie potrafisz myśleć o niczym innym, co? — Głupi uśmieszek igra na moich ustach.

— Gdy jestem w pobliżu ciebie? Raczej nie. A powiedz, skąd "Popiołek", skoro on jest czarno-czerwony?

— Z dupy. — Kocham szczerość. — Ale przyszło mi właśnie do głowy, że jak by się zastanowić, w sumie bardzo pasuje. Bo zobacz, czarny jak węgiel plus czerwony jak ogień... z grubsza... i mamy popiół. Ha! — Pstrykam palcami. — Widzisz? Jamże myśliciel.

Klepie mnie po plecach. — Zaiste. Jumże tru Ślizgon pomiędzy wierszami.

I wtedy Popiołek pokazał mi język po raz trzeci. Znaczy że racja.

Yay, zostałem ochrzczony przez mojego wonsza!

**Author's Note:**

> Jako że pobłogosławił mnie dziś głupi humor, udało mi się to dokończyć. iei


End file.
